Demon Pride & Human Prejudice
by wolfpuppy95
Summary: Rich but arrogant Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho meets intelligent and strong-willed Rin Tenshi and is quickly drawn to her. But Rin's prejudice doesn't allow them two to get close. Kikyou's elopement gives Mr. Taisho an opportunity to prove that he is worthy.R
1. Chapter 1

Soooo i guess y'all hate me u.u i dont blame you guys! X) well it is my fault I don't update :'( but life is soo…soo….retarded! lol I've been hella busy u.u well I hope u guys like this fanfic (: I couldn't stop wondering how it would be in Lord Fluffy and Rinnie version xD

Demon Pride & Human Prejudice

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then it wouldn't be called Inuyasha o.o it would be called…Sesshomaru xD

.:oOo:.

A quiet breeze was heard early in the morning. It was quite chilly for an early autumn season. The birds could be heard, singing happily as the morning sun would rise up. The green forest was almost covered in a light fog, almost misty. The skies were clear and free of clouds or any sign of humidity, though here in Japan was pretty moist and humid.

A manor was by the forest, but it wasn't luxurious as the ones out there also. It was quite cozy and wonderful.

"Mr. Tenshi!" an old feminine voice cried out down the hall early in the morning as the sun arose.

"Dearest, what troubles you?" another voice sounded tired and a bit grumpy, it was Mr. Tenshi's. A man who was well known by the local townspeople. Mr. Tenshi didn't like big cities and preferred towns, or rather small villages.

A woman in her late forties walked towards him, that was Mrs. Tenshi. A woman who beared all of his children and was known for her passion to marry her daughters. She was a blue eyed beauty when she was younger but years quickly took over as she reached her forty years.

"I have news dear!" she said quickly and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Then tell me love" he said gently and looked down at her with his big cinnamon eyes.

"A young man by the name of Mr. Taisho has arrived near in Netherfield park!" she exclaimed. "We must go introduce our daughters at once! What if he finds interest in one?" she said rather quickly, imagining how it would be to see one of their daughters married to a wealthy man.

"Woman, please settle down, I knew of this" he said calmly and smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently. "Though tell me my dear, how can it affect them?" he asked curiously.

"My dear Tenshi, how can you be so tiresome?!" she said and smiled. "You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them!"

Mr. Tenshi remained quiet, thinking but he was soon interrupted by his wife again.

"Just imagine my dear! Him falling in love with one of our girls!" she almost squealed in delight and he chuckled lightly and pulled her close to him. For a man of his age he was sure strong.

"Well…he is of a good family I suppose, but I doubt he'll find interest in Rinnie." He said thoughtfully. Rin was one of his favorite daughters not only because she was like him but because she was, like he said, quicker than her sisters.

"Mr. Tenshi!" his wife scoffed and playfully hit him in the shoulder and tried her best to not smile.

She failed.

Mr. Tenshi chuckled once more and brought his wife close and sighed as he heard the ruckus down the hall. "Well, I guess the girls are up.." he said and looked down at his wife.

"I shall go inform them at once than!" she said and quickly got out of his grasp, leaving him there hanging. Mr. Tenshi sighed and then smiled as he watched his rather cheerful wife almost run down the hall to alert the girls.

"I just hope this turns out right for all of us…" he thought in his mind as he looked out the window, looking at the wonderful view of the lake a few feet away from the house.

.:oOo:.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I will introduce the girlies in the next chappie so if you want more, REVIEW! Also I will be updating Bring it On! Soon I promise!...if I get inspired u.u lol well I hope u guys like this fanfic (: hasta la vista! Till next time folks :)

WolfPuppy


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2!:D I hope you guys like it and sorry for not clearing this out but it is based upon my favorite novel of all times called Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen. Only that this story involves Inu gang and demons lol. Anywaays enjoy the chapter!

Demon Pride & Human Prejudice

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha, though I have a Sesshy plushie that I own n.n

.:oOo:.

A young human woman, of rather small petite size, walked down a small trail by the forest with a book in her hands. Her face was delicate looking and her features quite plain but beautiful. She had long light brown hair, almost auburn, cascading down her back in a flip style. She wore a lavender dress that fit her body almost perfectly but made her look quite comfy. Though her big brown cinnamon eyes captivated people, always making them feel loved. She walked towards her rather large home, but decided to go through the barn. She had woken up before the sun had rose to go for a nice walk with her favorite book in her hands. The Demon and the Ningen, well it was pretty much like Beauty and the Beast type of story. Though it had magical castles, adventure, and especially…romance.

It was a nice cozy manor, not quite luxurious but it had its wealth. It was filled with laughter and screams of girls. Poor Mr. Tenshi having to put up with his daughters. There were five of them, all girls. The eldest was Kagome Tenshi, a beauty filled with grace. She was quite shy but very polite and well- mannered. She had long raven hair and a beautiful face. A heart shaped face along with big blue eyes. She was a bit tall, more like 5 feet and 8 inches. Kagome's age is 25, and still awaiting for a suitor.

Next in line was an intelligent beauty by the name of Rin Tenshi. She was quick and intelligent, and very strong-willed. Only barely eighteen years old. Being bossed around by a man was something she certainly wouldn't let happen in her life. Her features were plain but beautiful. She was smaller than Kagome, well most of her sisters. Her sister's all inherited her father's height, while she inherited her mother's.

After Rin was Kanna, a very down to earth girl. She liked to wear dark colors and loved to play the piano. Everyday she would go to the dining room, where the piano was and began playing. She would either practice new songs or make her own. She had a lovely voice too, just like Rin but Rin would always deny it. Kanna was very calm girl of only 16 years old.

After Kanna was Kikyou, a drama queen only fifteen years old, who was in love with any officer who would pass by her. She was like their mother, both loud and…well noisy. Her features were still almost of a kid but she had her womanly features yet to come.

And finally there was Satsuki, being the youngest one. She was as loud as Kikyou but not as dramatic. They shared the same love for the officer's just like their mother and her sister. She was only fourteen years old. Her appearance was still like a girls but had those womanly features threatening to appear.

Kikyou ran down the stairs laughing, carrying a bundle of ribbons in her hands while Satsuki ran behind her, chasing her.

"Give 'em back!"

As usual Kanna was at the piano, practicing the new song that was made by some famous musician known by the nearby lords and nobles. Kagome was helping the maids of the house by doing some chores to pass the time. Rin just walked through the door and quickly walked upstairs to take a quick bath. She loved being outside but knew it was un-lady like to be covered up in mud.

A soft humming could be heard from downstairs as their maid, Aiko did the laundry. Their cook, Sakura could be heard singing a western song as she baked the bread for the day.

Rin almost ran downstairs since breakfast was being served and she was pretty much…late. Her father disapproved of it greatly. He tells her that it is said that a person can be known very well by knowing their arrival to…appointments. Well it wasn't pretty much her fault. The water was pretty smooth and relaxing so she almost fell asleep in it. Thankfully, Kagome had knocked on her door telling her breakfast would be served in fifteen minutes. That gave Rin time to get out of the bath and change and make herself look presentable.

Everyone was at the breakfast table. Laughter and forks clattering on the plates could be heard throughout the house. It was a nice table also, it was made of Oak and carved out by Mr. Tenshi himself. The whole house could smell the cooked eggs, toast, crispy bacon and the orange juice. The girls laughed and chatted while eating. Mrs. Tenshi smiled and looked at them as they were halfway through their breakfast.

"I have an announcement to make" she said almost singing. In an instant all of the girls looked at her and began to quiet down. Mr. Tenshi was far too engrossed in his daily newspaper to see the latest political gossip.

"There is a gentleman by the name of Inuyasha Taisho, who resides in the Netherfield Park.." she said with a smile as the girls looked at each other and squealed in delight at the news. "And, he is single my dear girls" she said and looked at them.

"Oh! A single man looking for a bride!" exclaimed Kikyou.

"Just imagine Kikyou! One of us gets to be their bride!" exclaimed, well almost yelled Satsuki.

Rin looked at her sister and giggled along with her. A noble gentleman here at town.

"He's a half demon..." commented Mr. Tenshi without putting down his newspaper.

Immediately the giggles and squeals died and all attention was on Mr. Tenshi. They all looked at each other for a while and Mrs. Tenshi leaned back on the chair and pressed a hand on her forehead.

'_The nerve of that man!_' she thought and sighed.

As if it were planned, Kikyou and Satsuki squealed in delight at the news. If it was a noble demon man, that meant wealth. And lots of it. Rin smiled at her sister's as they were almost making a fool out of their selves. Kagome was deep in thought and continued with her breakfast. Well they all did.

"So at the party Mr. Niwa is hosting for the town, we will present you girls to him" their mother said and looked at each of them.

Rin almost grimaced in front of them but held it back, though it meant spending time with Sango! Kagome is quiet, unusually quiet, Rin thought for a moment but returned her attention towards the food. They all ate like they usually did, though Kikyou and Satsuki wouldn't just…shut up.

After breakfast the girls helped clear the table and Rin went towards her room along with Kagome.

"A half demon…I wonder what he is doing down here.." she said and lightly giggled.

"Well, we are all doomed then my dear.." Rin replied in a dramatic voice leaning on Kagome's shoulder, making her laugh.

"Come on, let's go get everything ready for tomorrow night!" Kagome exclaimed and they both hurried towards their room.

.:oOo:.

A lot of you may be wondering it was Sesshomaru as Mr. Bingley lol my bad! I know it's a bit confusing but you'll understand in the later chapters! And I wanna thank my first two reviewers! :) without you guys I wouldn't write the second chapter! :') well I wrote this at 2 am x.x so please have mercy u.u lol also…dammit I forgot what I was going to say u.u anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D please review !

WolfPuppy


	3. Chapter 3

School has kept me super busy e.e it sucks D: oh well lol and im getting a feeling that my writing sucks…and i think it really does… Well here is chapter 3 to Demon Pride & Human Prejudice

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: u.u I sadly do not own Inuyasha or its characters..though I own the Tenshi parents! xD

**.:oOo:.**

The manor was filled with laughter and loud music. Different colors filled the room and flashed around. Wooden chairs were quickly occupied, and in the second floor the musicians played the most modern dance songs. The room was decorated in a gold and white color. Silk cloths were draped around the pillars of the lower floor, while white roses decorated the tables were people sat at to dine. Children played around, people danced around the floor, others drank, and mostly the adults stood by the sides talking. It was filled with humans, half demons and even some demons who lived around town. The people there wore the usual party attire. Woman wore their best dresses while men wore their best suits. Many girls would sit down and begin gossiping about the available gentlemen in the party, while men would talk about guns, or sometimes of the "pretty" ladies here at the party.

Rin smiled as she sat down on the polished wooden chair looking at the crowd of people in the middle, dancing happily. She wore her favorite lavender dress that fit her body perfectly. It was a fitting dress made of both silk and lace; it started at her shoulders but hid her cleavage. Rin was quite shy. It then fit her curves in a perfect manner, and her elbow length sleeves showed her delicate looking arms. The dress was all the way to her feet and had handmade designs on the lace that was over the silk. It was quite simple but beautiful. Lavender was the perfect color for her skin. Her long hair was curled and picked up in a bun, like her sister Kagome. She rarely wore jewelry and make up, for she didn't find much use of it. Rin was probably one of the prettiest girls there, well after her older sister of course, at the party. Most of the women or girls there wore make up and jewelry to show off and try to get an available bachelor.

Kagome laughed and looked at her sister who appeared to look thoughtful. Kagome was wearing a golden colored dress. It was short sleeved and had the 'Snow White' type of sleeve. The dress went down to her feet just like Rin's. Her midnight blue hair was put up in a messy bun now but had curls around her face that made her look almost angelic. It wasn't dramatic but just simple yet beautiful like her sister's. It also had white thread like designs, handmade by one of her aunts thankfully.

When she had first bought the dress it was a simple golden dress. Her aunt from London came over last spring and took notice of the dress. She then smiled and designed it for her, claiming that it was too simple for such a beautiful girl.

A girl on the age of twenty-six came over to them laughing and smiling, sweat evident on the sides of her hair, making it obvious that she was dancing.

"Looks like someone is having fun" Rin said playfully at her and winked. Kagome laughed and made space for her to sit down.

It was their friend Sango. She was a pretty woman, with simple beauty. She had brown eyes and a maroon color stripe over her eyes, like an eyeliner would do. Her face was fair and pretty. Her parents were known as very good hunters, and she was a great hunter also but many would think it was quite un-lady-like. Though Rin and Kagome thought otherwise. They thought it was amazing that she knew how to defend and protect herself. Sango had her long hair up in a bun but now it was messed up from the dancing. She wore a corset looking dress. It was a maroonish color and had the same sleeves Rin had. It had designs engraved in the clothing and it gave out a slight shine whenever the light hit it. The color complimented her really well.

"Ahh, what can I say? I just adore parties!" she said and laughed.

"What is mother doing?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked at her mother, who was at the other side of the room talking to their father and pacing around like crazy.

"Looking for the famous Mr. Taisho?" Rin guessed and shrugged then smiled.

Mrs. Tenshi looked at her husband as he stopped her and lightly laughed.

"Calm down dear." He said softly to her and looked around.

"Oh, Mr. Tenshi! My nerves are killing me!" she said and sighed as she leaned onto her husband for support. He gladly placed an arm around her waist keeping her close.

"Enjoying the party dear friends?" a familiar voice asked. It was a man in the age of his early fifties. He was slightly bald and had dazzling green eyes. He wore a black dress suit that was quite fashionably worn back then. Mr. Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"Why of course Mr. Niwa!" Mrs. Tenshi said and smiled. "The celebration is delightful!"

"I'm glad" he said with a warm smile, showing his slightly crooked white teeth.

As Mr. Tenshi was to reply, the grand doors suddenly opened as three people walked in. It was two men and a woman. The dancing quieted down as so did the talking as everyone stared at the new guests who just arrived. The dancing group in the middle split in half and left a gap in the middle. Even Rin, Kagome and Sango stood up to get a better view of who just arrived.

Golden eyes looked right at them.

A young man, who seemed to be no older than twenty-five had cute ears over his head. He also had long waist length silver hair. He wore a dashing black suit that expressed wealth. The young man had dazzling golden eyes.

A woman, in the middle of the two men had piercing red eyes. Yet she looked beautiful. She had black hair that was picked up in a bun, quite perfectly. She had jade earrings that adorned her face gracefully. Her features looked full of pride and elegant. Like how a lady should look like. She wore a reddish color dress along with white and green, it almost screamed true early 19th century fashion. She had a same colored fan in her right hand; her nails were a red color.

The other young man on her right was a true beautiful sight. He was tall, six feet tall to be exact. He had long silver hair that went past his waist. He appeared to be no older than thirty. His attire was one of the most elegant suits. It was a black and grey color. He had piercing golden eyes that showed no emotion in them. His face was cold and hard as a rock, though he had very curious designs on his face. Two magenta stripes on each high cheekbone and a purple-blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Rin was entirely captivated by him, and she never really saw any interest in any man at all.

Mr. Niwa walked away from Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi and towards the arrived guests.

"Evening.." he said as he was in front of them and bowed. The two men bowed while the woman curtsied. Mr. Niwa lead the way as they followed him. As they were walking Rin kept his eyes on him.

"Who is that?" Rin leaned over to her friend whispering.

"That is Mr. Taisho, Ms. Onigumo and Mr. Takahashi" Sango said and smiled at her friend as she watched them.

"That is Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked whispering and looked at him. He was so handsome.

"Yes, he is the one at Netherfield Park." Sango informed her and looked at her.

"What is Mr. Takahashi to Mr. Taisho?" Rin asked curiously and looked at her friend.

"Well, Mr. Taisho is Mr. Takahashi's half brother. He is to inherit the Western Lands.." Sango replied and looked at Rin.

"_He's a demon..a very powerful demon."_ Rin thought and looked back at Mr. Takahashi as he walked.

As he was passing by the people they curtsied. When he came closer to Rin their eyes suddenly met.

Golden ones met the warm chocolate ones.

Rin felt her heart skip a beat and shivered slightly. He was the one to first look away, keeping his cold mask on.

She gave out a small sigh and looked down at the ground as Kagome and Sango kept gossiping. As they reached the end of the room they all looked at Mr. Niwa. The music returned and everyone smiled as the party returned to its normal state. Laughter and loud dancing steps once again filled the large room.

Mrs. Tenshi quickly got out of her husband's grasp and looked at him. "Dear, we must get the girls quick!" she said and laughed taking off to fetch them. Mr. Tenshi sighed and looked at Kanna who was beside him quietly. He smiled and grabbed her hand as he led her towards her other sisters. Rin and Kagome walked along with her mother clearly confused why the sudden need for them to accompany her. As they stood in front of Mr. Taisho, Rin felt herself begin to blush.

"_Oh dear…" _

**.:oOo:.**

**My my dear Rinny, who is this mysterious man? Why is he here? Guess you'll find out next chapter! X)**

**Well I apologize for not updating sooner. School has me crazy x.x Though I wanna thank those who reviewed! :) thanks a lot you guys really! Hopefully I can finish the chapter for Bring it On! I just need a few more paragraphs to make it really great. And for the dresses I had them in mind but im such a terrible detail person xD so ill give you the links to them on here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and stay tuned for the next one!:D**

**Rin: **** . **

**Kagome: **** stock/19th%20Century/Women's%20Wear/Early%2019th%2 0Century%20Women's/19th%20C%20Women's%20Gowns,%20D resses/slides/09001586%20%20Gown%20Early%2019th%20 C%20gold%20beaded%20lace%20satin%20B38% **

**Sango: **** stock/19th%20Century/Women's%20Wear/Early%2019th%2 0Century%20Women's/19th%20C%20Women's%20Gowns,%20D resses/slides/09008275%20Dress%20early%2019th%20C% 20white%20embroidered%20silk,% **

**Kagura: **** . /-gfGmxyvNgzk/TtqrxvdwIFI/AAAAAAAAA8U/I_N7GGPaTbQ/ s1600/B-1813-12+Evening+or+Opera+ **


	4. Important Notice

Well hello guys! It's KILLxxWITHxxLOVE, well now it's WolfPuppy! My account got hacked into and it was all drama trying to get it back. Anyways, I'm back on here. School's been driving me crazy! I know it's been over a year now, but I will continue my stories since I'm full of ideas now. XD Well, be sure that I will post each weekend when I can, and the chapters will be longer now since I want Rin and Sesshomaru to meet already!

Anyways, take care guys and I hope to post a new chapter soon!

Love,

Wolfpuppy.


End file.
